


Gone Fishing

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Murder Husbandry [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post TWOTL, Use your words guys, good luck with that, yeah lets see how that's working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: It's a year since Hannibal and Will defeated the Red Dragon and began their new lives together. A whole year. A. Whole. Year.In other words Will and Hannibal work out how to live together after finally getting what they (mostly) want.





	Gone Fishing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> And this is for hannigram-hell my 201st best beloved follower on Tumblr. Thank you for a great prompt!!
> 
> Basically - Post twotl, where Hannibal is all fancy castle and Will is fish-shack by the lake, bit of humour, living together, shopping, house, decoration, dogs, the whole shebang. (My word not the hannigram-hell's)
> 
> At 100 followers I did one fic. For two hundred followers there'll be two fics. This is the first. 
> 
> I so love prompts. Prompts are like life!

The first time they had an argument Hannibal retreated to the living room and composed aggressively on the harpsichord for the following three days. Will went fishing.

The second time they had an argument Will tearfully retreated to the spare bedroom and made not a sound for the next twenty four hours. Hannibal ended up with his ear pressed against the door anxious in case some accident had befallen him. Will had caught him when he came in the front door with a basket of freshly caught trout. He'd climbed out the bedroom window and gone fishing.

The third time they had an argument it was of such colossal proportions that Will ran away for three days and Hannibal hid all the knives in an almost inaccessible hole in the basement just to make sure he did nothing stupid he might just possibly regret if and when Will returned. He did, of course, return, this time with a bigger basket of trout and three days worth of stubble. 

The fourth time they had an argument both of them cried. And then Will went fishing.

The fifth time they had an argument Hannibal broke his favourite serving platter, flounced for an afternoon and evening and then behaved with such icy chill it could have flash frozen the fish Will caught when, once again, he went fishing.

The sixth time they had an argument worthy of the name Hannibal managed to grudgingly suggest they maybe needed to sit down and talk about some of the issues exercising one or both of them. Will agreed as long as he could go fishing first.

They began with a list. It started out with just one or two items, well maybe slightly more than one or two...

1\. Who does the laundry, when, and what that actually involves ('folding and putting away Will, folding and putting away, neatly, is it too much to ask?' 'Hey, anything that starts out dirty and gets clean is a win in my book')

2\. Who does the shopping and what counts as shopping ('food, actual food that is recognisable in its constituent parts Will' 'everything that isn't free-range rude Hannibal, loo roll doesn't grow on trees.' 'I think you'll find it does Will.' 'Gah.')

3\. Who dusts and what that actually means ('the whole house Will, the whole house, not just the bits that you can see.' 'But why Hannibal, I mean really?')

4\. What can or can't be left on the lid of the harpsichord ('jeez Hannibal it was just one frigging time')

5\. What the acceptable level of noise is between roughly midnight and seven am ('none Hannibal, especially not the harpsichord.' 'Not that truly awfully noise you call music Will' 'what do you mean Hannibal?' 'Basically everything that wasn't composed but merely written')

6\. What suitable forms of apology may be used if a house rule is broken ('I dunno Hannibal we both like sex, how about that?' 'Not actually a disincentive in relation to not breaking house rules is it?' 'Fair point. Hmmm. Wait, what house rules?')

7\. What alcohol is allowed in the house ('nothing that can be used to cook over or power an engine Will, especially not, what the hell ish thish? Thish ish trooly teble Huill, shplease zshont buy zat ashain Will, ish teble, trooly teble.' 'Schannyball wotscha doin on de flaw? You schould gettup you knowww shnot right. On de flawww. Did I shay I reeeelly, reeely wuv you? Schid I? Cozh I do. I reeeeeeeely do. Sskilled a dwagin dint I. Schow you.')

8\. What alcohol, wait, we did that one, *ahem*, more specifically what whiskey is allowed in the house ('does it say whisky on the label? Done.')

9\. What attire it is appropriate to wear round the house ('wear what you like Hannibal, I really don't mind that much.' 'Those shorts suit you very well Will')

10\. What attire it is appropriate to wear outside the house ('I beg of you Hannibal, not that hat. Please' 'Not those shorts Will' 'I thought you liked those shorts Hannibal. Oh')

11\. Who puts the garbage and recycling out ('take it in turns right?' 'But what if one of us is doing more of other things?' 'This is the whole cooking thing again isn't it Hannibal?')

12\. Who cooks, and how many points that is worth against other necessary household tasks ('hang on Hannibal what point system? Have you changed the fucking rules half way through? God, it's not even the rules! It's the whole sodding game you bastard.' 'You left me alone for three years.' 'You stabbed me' 'You threw us off a cliff' 'I went to prison because of, oh, yeah, we both did that. Still a bastard')

13\. Who cooks ('god Hannibal are we still on that? Sheesh')

14\. Who it is alright to invite over ('for dinner? Or just to dinner?')

15\. Who keeps the go bags ready ('we have go bags? What go bags? Hannibal! What did you do? Oh my god! Where are the go bags?! Do we have to go now?')

16\. Who remembers Chiyoh's, Murasaki's, Robertas' and Bedelia's birthdays ('not me, they're not my family' 'Oh but Will what's mine is yours' 'Chiyoh fucking threw me off a train' 'Youthful exuberance' 'And she shot me' 'Ahh, you have me there' 'And Bedelia? No way in hell' 'Oh very well')

17\. Who buys the condoms and lube ('I thought we'd got past condoms?' '........I don't think I knew that' 'Alright then I think we have' 'My darling Will' 'God Hannibal, mushy much?')

18\. Who turns the overhead light out in the bedroom ('if you hadn't fallen over the extension lead,' 'well I did and to be fair you were pursuing me at the time' 'was that what I was doing?' 'I thought you were, what were you doing?' 'Trying to save the lamp' 'you lunged' 'I anticipated')

19\. Who chooses the paint in the spare bedrooms ('it should be me, I'm the one who always has to de-camp, hey, why is it always me? Hannibal why is it always me who ends up in the spare room?')

20\. Who is the louder snorer ('why is this on the list Will? You don't snore? Oh.')

Once they'd finished with the items on this list they'd stuck it up carefully on the cork board in the downstairs bathroom. Every now and again if something was especially vexing the vexed would write it up on the piece of paper using the little pencil carefully affixed to the board with a piece of string.

This way the issues were aired before they were even aired. And regular house meetings addressed each new item.

At the first meeting Will had been somewhat dismayed that Hannibal had prepared a draft agenda and seemed ready to take minutes as well.

At the second meeting they spent the first half hour arguing about what was in the minutes. They spent the next hour deciding whether or not to agree minutes during the meeting or to carry on and see if it was a blip.

At the third meeting they agreed they should agree the minutes during the meeting as neither of them seemed capable of taking minutes the other one agreed with after the event.

At the fourth meeting Will had to have a little rest half way through.

At the fifth meeting Hannibal made cookies and coffee for when Will needed a little rest half way through.

At the sixth meeting they agreed they needed to itemise refreshments as part of the agenda, and agree in advance who would be providing them at the next meeting.

At the seventh meeting they realised an intemperate guest had graffitied the list with several more items

1\. Who gets to top as an overall proportion of the time ('nothing to say in answer to that Hannibal?' 'I wasn't aware there was an issue Will')

2\. Who made that fantastic quiche you brought to the street party? ('I'm sure they mean the vol au vents' 'I made the quiche! Why can't it be the quiche?' Because I made the vol au vents')

3\. Who keeps feeding the neighbourhood dogs? ('nothing to say Will? I thought as much')

4\. Did you know you look really like that pair of serial killers the FBI want, there were mug shots on the news, you know the kind of thing, two years on where are they now? (Hannibal, where are the go bags' 'let's not be hasty, first of all do you recognise the writing? And do they live alone?')

5\. Just kidding! My wife says you look like a Bond villain she just wants a little more glamour in our lives (Hannibal, come down from there, we're back at Def Con one again!)

At the eighth meeting they agreed they seemed to have ironed out most of the wrinkles in their relationship.

After the seventh argument Hannibal sent Alana and Margot a rather nasty surprise and Will and he had to change country (again). Hannibal was rather smug. Will spent the journey fishing.

At the ninth meeting they decided to carry on regular house meetings, only mildly inconvenienced when it transpired the minutes book was inadvertently left behind in the previous house in the frantic hurry to leave.

At the tenth meeting they agreed not to have the kind of argument that meant they had to change countries or that meant that Will would ultimately come to associate fishing solely with traumatic events. Or Hannibal. Or both. Usually both.

At the eleventh meeting Hannibal was delighted and Will horrified to find out Freddie Lounds had got hold of the minutes book, the agendas, and the additional notes. Hannibal started making a list of possible recipes, Will went fishing.

At the twelfth meeting Hannibal bought Will a puppy and proposed. Will called the puppy Encephalitis and suggested a fishing trip for the honeymoon. Just to create more positive associations of course. Hannibal decided it wasn't worth arguing about. Or tabling at the next meeting ('Hannibal? Cephy gets a vote doesn't she?' '...........').


End file.
